dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Minigames/Progressive Minigames
Progressive Minigames are Minigames that are crucial for the progress of your Viking, they often reward Experience Points, UDT Points, Coins and to an extent, Gems, as well as have the purpose to develop things such as the aim of a Dragon's fire and the flight. Major Minigames These are the minigames that are gradually introduced and used throughout the Quests. *'Alchemy Adventure' is introduced in Alchemy Adventure! by Heather. It's a standard match-three tiles Minigame and was once known as one of the best ways to level up a Dragon due to the massive Dragon Bonding XP it would give, until it got nerfed tremendously in v2.14.0, September 27th, 2018. *'Dragon Tactics' was introduced with the Rise of Stormheart Expansion Pack but it was only in v2.13 - Weapon Update, August 10th, 2018, it received a massive update and free levels for all players were opened as well as it gained an introductory Quest, Ready for Tactics. While the rewards are relatively low, it's the only Minigame that rewards multiple times (that is, if the player answers all four chests correctly). Rewards include Battle Equipment and it's one of the few Minigames to reward Gems. *'Stable Missions' were released around January 7th, 2016 and serve as a way to level up your Dragons while they're idle. You send them on special missions, with the Dragon's attribute often contributing to the mission and if succeeded, the rewards are often very bountiful. Just like Dragon Tactics, it rewards Gems, or in this case, 4 types of Gem Prices: Fistful of Gems, Big Sack of Gems, Chest of Gems, and Hoard of Gems. *'Fireball Frenzy' was released along with the game and it's introduced in Maximum Viking Power!. It was built to practice and to test a Dragon's aim, though the Minigame is notorious for rewarding very small amounts of XP in spite of the effort put into the Minigame... or none at all. *'Flight Club' was also released along with the game and just like Fireball Frenzy, it's introduced in Maximum Viking Power!. It was built to practice a Dragon's flight and gliding as well as allow players to practice flying with the Primary Starter Dragons (with exception of the Skrill) and Toothless. Just like Fireball Frenzy, it rewards so little from so much effort. *'Thunder Run Racing' was also released along with the game and it's introduced in Let's Get Racing, it's the most popular Minigame in the entire game and very beloved by players. It's essentially a Racing Minigame where players can use their Dragons and fly through the air as they either practice racing and get accustomed to the dragon's speed or race with other players to the finish line. In spite of rewarding a low amount of XP, it's one of the most common ways to gain a peculiar type of XP: Trophies. Other Progressing Minigames *'Battle Events' was introduced in October 24th, 2015, v1.16 - Battle Update and it's introduced in Berk Guard: Help Needed!. Every two hours, a battleship from the Outcast or Berserker clan will come in and invade the Training Grounds. Join other players as you take down the ship with your dragons and win bountiful XP and prizes according to the score placement you got: Bronze Battle Prize Chest, Silver Battle Prize Chest and Gold Battle Prize Chest. *'Cogs' is a Secret of the Leviathan-exclusive Minigame that is introduced in Death Traps of Impossible Island, it's received from purchasing the Expansion Pack itself or the Bundle (not worth it). It's a puzzle-based Minigame where players have to connect the cogs in order to make the green cog rotate. While the rewards are low, it's known for rewarding 200 for 100% completion, the reward isn't a one-time-only thing, as it will also reward other Vikings of the same game if 100% completion is achieved. *'Eel Roast' was introduced in November 20th, 2013, v5.4, it's a shoot the matching colored projectiles Minigame that increases both Energy and Happiness, and also serves as practice for Fireball Frenzy; just like Alchemy Adventure, it was one of the most used Minigame to level up a Dragon due to the bountiful XP reward, until it got nerfed tremendously in v2.14.0, September 27th, 2018. *'Incredible Machine', just like Cogs, is a Secret of the Leviathan-exclusive Minigame also introduced in Death Traps of Impossible Island. It's a puzzle-based, contraption-type Minigame where the player has to guide the ball to the basket and collect the stars for 100% completion using only the items available for each level. Just like Cogs, 100% completing it will reward 200 which aren't also a one-time only thing, as it will reward other Vikings from the same game if the player achieves 100%. Bull's-Eye Lagoon Bull's-Eye Lagoon was once a progressive Minigame that served as a way to practice for Battle Events. The player could choose the dragon similiar to Thunder Run Racing and the objective of Bull's-Eye Lagoon was to shoot as many targets as possible until the time ended. For each shot was done, the in-minigame happiness bar would deplet 10 energy, meaning players had to take a keen eye on that bar when firing at will. Unfortunately, a severe glitch would lock players inside the minigame without any way to get out of it and the only solution at the time was to restart the game from the start - a brutal option for long-running players. It was only in May 30th, 2018, v2.12, Bull's-Eye Lagoon was officially closed after nearly 3 years of being under construction.